


Consacré à Jupiter

by natalie19h34



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eliott admiring Lucas, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lucas has a special connection to nature, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, but very mildly i guess, hints of a dark past, i don't know how to tag sorry, kind of?, there won't happen a lot here but hey
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie19h34/pseuds/natalie19h34
Summary: Lucas war stets von Wunder und Grauen gleichermaßen umgeben. Ob diese Konstellation sich die Waage hielt, bezweifelte Eliott, weshalb er darauf bedacht war, seinem besten Freund so gut es ging zur Seite zu stehen. (Und womöglich wurde dieses Vorhaben zu Teilen auch durch die romantischen Gefühle, die er für Lucas hegte, geleitet. Womöglich.)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. En harmonie avec la vie silencieuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info am Rande: ich war bisher nur einmal in Frankreich und zudem in keinem der genannten Orte. Ich behalf mir mit Google Maps; sollten also irgendwelche Fehler in diese Richtung auftauchen, so entschuldige ich mich.

Eliott war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass die Natur versuchte, die Dysbalance zwischen Lucas Lallemants gutem Wesen und der Härte, mit der das Schicksal und die Menschen ihn behandelten, auszugleichen, indem sie ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. 

Eliott glaubte an das Schicksal, vermutete er. Die Möglichkeit, sein Leben und das von Lucas hätten sich nur aus purem Zufall und reiner Willkür gekreuzt, schien ihm schlichtweg zu profan. Den Auswirkungen unangemessen - mehr noch, entwürdigend. 

Vielleicht aber war Lucas einfach die Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigte? Es hätte Eliott nicht wirklich überrascht, übertraf sein Gegenstück doch im Allgemeinen und stetig wieder das Maß an Durchschnittlichkeit bei Weitem. Objektiv gesehen. Natürlich. 

\----

Seit etwa zwanzig Minuten, vielleicht auch zwei Stunden, gingen sie nebeneinander her, streiften Wiesen und Waldränder, Felder und Äcker und Brachland. Wer warf schon einen Blick auf die Uhr, wenn man alle Zeit der Welt hatte, in einer Blase aus Friedlichkeit und Sehnsucht und Sommer steckte? 

Eliotts olivgrünes T-Shirt klebte leicht unangenehm an seinem Rücken, seine Kehle wurde zunehmend trockener durch die ungewöhnlich aride Luft. Er räusperte sich leise. 

"Hier." Lucas hielt ihm die noch halbvolle Flasche Wasser aus der Seitentasche seines Rucksacks entgegen, die er, vorausschauend wie er war, auf ihren Spaziergang mitgenommen hatte. Er war den ganzen Tag schon auffallend wortkarg gewesen und Eliott fragte sich, ob es an der drückenden Hitze oder einem von Lucas vielen Geheimnissen lag. 

"Danke." Er nahm die Flasche entgegen und ließ die wohltuende Flüssigkeit seinen gereizten Rachen hinabfließen. Darauf bedacht, sie nicht gleich komplett zu leeren, reichte er die Flasche nach kurzer Zeit wieder Lucas. Er setzte sie sogleich an seine Lippen, legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und schluckte; Eliott wandte nach einigen Momenten den Blick ab, seine Wangen heiß und vermutlich gerötet. Vielleicht nicht komplett den hohen Temperaturen dieses Nachmittags geschuldet. 

Sie ließen sich auf einem kleinen Stück Wiese zwischen Feldern aus Lavendel und Klatschmohn nieder, unweit des Waldes, der ihrer Kleinstadt am nähesten lag. 

Eliott sog den Anblick in sich auf, die Komposition aus Grün und Rot und Violett und Blau und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Farben wohl kräftiger leuchteten, die Düfte der Pflanzen stärker verströmten, allein durch Lucas Anwesenheit. Es konnte Einbildung oder ein Fantasiegespinnst sein, doch irgendetwas Sirrendes und Ungreifbares lag stets in der Luft, das ihn das vermuten ließ. _Gott, wie konnte es etwas anderes als Schicksal gewesen sein, das sie zusammengebracht hatte?_

Eliott saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen und auf seine Handflächen gelehnt neben Lucas, der seine übliche Schneidersitz-Position eingenommen hatte und die Finger gedankenverloren durch das dichte Gras gleiten ließ. Wie so oft konnte Eliott nur darüber mutmaßen, was er wohl dachte. 

"Woran denkst du?", fragte er ihn. Wenig überraschend, schien Lucas in seine ganz eigene Welt versunken zu sein. Vielleicht kommunizierte er gerade mit dem Gänseblümchen, das er betrachtete, als würde es alle Antworten des Universums beinhalten. Vielleicht tat es das ja auch. Vielleicht war Lucas deshalb so oft in sich gekehrt, weil er durch seine scheinbar unsichtbar schimmernde Verbindung zur Natur Zugang zu Wissen hatte, das allen anderen verborgen blieb. Eliott wäre nicht wirklich verwundert gewesen, schließlich barg Wissen nicht nur Möglichkeiten, sondern auch eine große Last. Hieß es nicht immer, dass Unwissenheit ein Segen wäre? 

Er wiederholte die Frage. 

"Lu, alles okay? Woran denkst du?" Lucas blickte zu ihm auf, als wäre ihm erst gerade in diesem Augenblick Eliotts Anwesenheit wieder eingefallen. Eliott versuchte, es nicht persönlich zu nehmen. 

"An nichts. Alles gut." Das war eine Lüge. Beides, seinem leicht distanzierten Ausdruck und seiner allgemeinen Stille nach zu urteilen. Es gab vermutlich keinen wachen Moment, in dem Lucas über nichts nachdachte. Dafür war sein Gehirn einfach nicht ausgelegt und sie beide wussten das. 

"Lu, du kannst mit mir reden. Über alles. Das weißt du. Aber du kannst auch einfach sagen, dass du nicht darüber reden-" 

"Ich will nicht darüber reden.", unterbrach er ihn. Sein Tonfall zeugte sowohl von verletztem Stolz, als auch von kindlicher Abwehr, was Eliotts Erfahrung nach besagte, dass es um eine sehr persönliche und zwischen- menschliche Problematik ging. Das grenzte die Möglichkeiten leider kaum ein, da so gut wie alle Beziehungen zwischen Lucas und den Personen in seinem Umfeld in irgendeiner Art und Weise problematisch waren, selbst die ihre, ab und an. Eliott wagte also einen vorsichtigen Schuss ins Blaue. Und in gefährliches Territorium. 

"Hast du in letzter Zeit mal mit ihr gesprochen?" 

"Mit wem, Marie?" 

"Nein, nicht mit Marie. Mit Eloise." Lucas schluckte und sah ihn daraufhin an, als habe Eliott ihm sowohl hinterrücks ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt, als auch direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Er wandte sich wieder dem Gras vor ihm zu. 

"Manchmal hasse ich es, dass du mich lesen kannst wie ein Buch, weißt du?", sagte Lucas trocken. Dabei war es einfach Glück gewesen. 

"Du hast also-" 

"Nein, Eliott. Hab ich nicht. Und ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig." 

Eliott war sich nicht sicher, ob er Worte hätte wählen können, die die Stimmung nicht so rapide in den Keller hätten sinken lassen. Er bezweifelte es. 

"Lucas, du weißt, dass ich nicht dein Feind bin. Ich stehe immer hinter dir, auch wenn ich manchmal anderer Meinung bin als du." 

Lucas schwieg. 

"Und offensichtlich macht dir das Ganze noch ziemlich zu schaffen." Er grübelte kurz. "Du warst- du bist für Eloise-" 

"Nein. Bin ich nicht.", unterbrach Lucas ihn erneut. "Und war ich auch nie. Weder wie ein Sohn, noch wie Familie, noch wie sonst irgendwas." Er klang so bitter und traurig, dass es Eliotts Herz schmerzhaft zusammenziehen ließ. 

"Sie hat sich um dich gekümmert.", versuchte er es. Er wusste, wie lahm es klang. 

"Vielleicht. Aber geliebt hat sie mich nie. Ich war nicht ihr Sohn und sie nicht meine Mutter. Ich hatte nie eine Familie, nicht wirklich, Eliott." Seine Stimme brach leicht inmitten des letzten Satzes. Seine tiefblauen Augen schimmerten. 

"Du bist meine Familie.", sagte Eliott. Und so war es, ist es schon immer gewesen. Seit er Lucas kannte, waren sie beide Familie. Er hatte auch Eltern und eine Schwester, doch Eliott hatte sich unter ihnen stets allein gefühlt. Das war nicht unbedingt ihnen geschuldet, sie verstanden ihn einfach nicht. Mochte es an seiner Krankheit liegen, oder nicht; es war eben so. 

Lucas blickte daraufhin zu ihm auf, Tränen flossen seine weichen Wangen hinab und Eliott hob seine Hände, umfasste Lucas Gesicht und strich sie mit seinen Daumen weg, wie schon so oft. 

Zu oft. 

Es mochte für unbedarfte Außenstehende vielleicht wie eine liebevolle Geste zwischen zwei Brüdern gewirkt haben. Und waren sie doch Familie füreinander, teilten sie weder das gleiche Blut, noch eine vergleichbar verwandtschaftliche Liebe miteinander. Was sie verband, war zu komplex, zu verstrickt und doch so natürlich einfach. Es kannte keinen Ausdruck. 

"Danke.", flüsterte Lucas. 

Eliott ließ seine Hände sinken, hakte seinen rechten kleinen Finger in Lucas linken, was diesen leicht die Mundwinkel heben ließ. 

"Immer, Lu." 

Was sollte Eliott auch anderes tun. Er hasste diese Unfähigkeit zu helfen, hasste, dass so viele Menschen in Lucas Leben beschlossen hatten, ihn zu verlassen, zu verletzen, zu verneinen, zu vermeiden, zu vernichten. In seinen Augen war die Liebe der Natur kein angemessen fairer Ausgleich zu dieser niederschmetternden Realität. Vielleicht sahen das höhere Mächte anders, wer wusste das schon. Aber es war ein Anfang. Vielleicht kamen noch mehr Gaben. Mit der Zeit. 

"Ich weiß du würdest gerne meine Narben heilen, mindestens so sehr wie ich deine, aber du weißt, dass das nicht geht, oder Eliott?" 

"Ich weiß."

"Aber du wirst nicht aufhören?" 

"Es zu versuchen? Nein."

"Gut." Lucas schmunzelte. "Ich auch nicht."

Sie verfielen daraufhin in ein angenehmes Schweigen, neben- und miteinander zu existieren war so einfach. 

Eliott wusste nicht, woher Lucas diese schier unermessliche Kraft nahm. Er würde ihn an einem anderen Tag danach fragen. 

Sie legten sich Seite an Seite auf den Rücken in das warme Gras, ihre Hände nun ganz miteinander verschränkt, und ließen die schlechten Erinnerungen und ermüdenden Emotionen dunklerer Tage von der Hitze des, sich dem Ende nahenden, Sommers vertreiben. Zumindest für eine Weile. 

Eliott wandte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu betrachten. 

Lucas Gesichtszüge wirkten nun so entspannt, wie sie es nur dann waren, wenn er schlief. Möglicherweise war er schlichtweg erschöpft von ihrem Gespräch und döste bereits. 

Er hörte Lucas einmal, zweimal tief durch- atmen, sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Als würde sich die Umgebung an ihn anpassen, Lucas folgen wollen, spürte Eliott daraufhin eine sanfte Brise angenehm über seine erhitzte Haut wehen. Es war beinahe magisch und auch wenn so etwas in zu erwartender Regelmäßigkeit geschah, die kaum in Zufall resultieren konnte, brachte es Eliott jedes Mal aufs Neue zum Staunen. 

Der laue Wind strich durch Lucas dicke, dunkle Strähnen, ließ sie ihm leicht in die Stirn fallen. Partikel von Kupfer, Gold, Cyan schimmerten inmitten des satten Brauns und ließen den Moment noch surrealer erscheinen.

Die Sonne jedoch, schien sein innigster Bewunderer zu sein. Sie ließ Lucas Haut eine gute Hälfte des Jahres in einem strahlenden, hellen Bronzeton leuchten, schön wie Karamell und süß wie Nougat. Zumindest stellte Eliott sie sich süß vor. Er ließ seinen Blick von Lucas gebräunter Wange, zu seiner Nase und weiter wandern. Bis hin zu der fast perfekt ovalförmigen Mulde zwischen eben genannter und seiner vollen Oberlippe. Eliott dachte kurz darüber nach, konnte sich aber keiner Gelegenheit entsinnen, in der das Philtrum eines anderen Menschen je seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefordert, geschweige denn eine solche Anziehung auf ihn ausgeübt hatte. Schenkten Leute so etwas überhaupt Beachtung? 

"Starrst du mich schon wieder an?" Eliott zuckte kurz zusammen. Lucas hatte seine Augen noch immer geschlossen. 

"Ich starre nicht, ich denke." Was nicht komplett gelogen war, wie sich Eliott gedanklich vor sich selbst rechtfertigte. Er spürte die altbekannte Röte in sich aufsteigen, wandte seinen Blick allerdings nicht von seinem Gesicht ab. 

"Aha, und woran?" In seinem Inneren spürte Eliott das Bedürfnis stetig anwachsen, das Meeresblau von Lucas Augen zu sehen. Darin zu versinken, jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder. 

"Ich muss noch an meiner Zeichenstudie "Das Makellose im menschlichen Portrait" weiterarbeiten, weiß aber nicht wie."

"Ich kann gerne dafür Modell stehen. Deine Muse sein." Brachte Lucas an, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. 

Eliott brauchte einen Moment, um seine Worte wiederzufinden und die Bilder aus seinem Kopf sicher hinter eine Tür zu schließen. 

(Den Schlüssel behielt er.)

"Du hältst ja ganz schön große Stücke auf dich, Antoine." Bei dieser unerwarteten Anmerkung brach Lucas in herzhaftes Gelächter aus, dessen Klang weich und klar war, und dessen Wärme in Eliott den Wunsch auslöste, noch näher zu rücken, noch genauer zu lauschen und es auf ewig abzuspeichern, wie all die anderen schon zuvor. 

Lucas war schon immer am atemberaubendsten gewesen, wenn er lachte. 

"Ich glaube Antoine hätte sich durchaus dieser Aufgabe gewachsen gefühlt. Er war einfach so.. entschlossen extrovertiert." Beendete Lucas kichernd und sah ihn nun direkt an. 

_Gott, diese Augen._

"Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er in seinem Leben jemals länger als drei Minuten still gesessen hat. Außerdem hat er nicht-" Eliott beendete den Satz nicht. "Wie auch immer, ich glaube kaum, dass ich dich zeichnen werde."

Lucas hob seine Brauen und öffnete leicht den Mund. "Wie, so schlimm?" 

"Was?" 

"Na, mein Anblick. Ich bin zwar weder Tom Austen noch Theo James, aber ich dachte, für mich würdest du eine Ausnahme machen." Es klang scherzhaft, aber Eliott hörte einen unschlüssigen Unterton mitschwingen. 

Er setzte sich auf. 

Er fragte sich, welche Geschehnisse erfolgt sein mussten, um die Eigen- und Fremdwahrnehmung eines Menschen in derart verschiedene Richtungen ausufern zu lassen. Eine gewisse Diskrepanz war bei fast jedem zu beobachten, doch was mit einem kleinen oder auch mittleren Spalt bei anderen zu deuten war, schien bei Lucas vergleichsweise wie eine große Schlucht zu klaffen. Er würde seine Unsicherheiten bezüglich sich selbst nie offen eingestehen, tat er auch nicht. Aber es war ihm so überdeutlich anzumerken, dass man schon äußerst beschränkt sein musste, um es nicht in jedem seiner Worte, seiner Bewegungen, seiner Ausstrahlung leise im Hintergrund mitklingen zu spüren. 

Eliott hatte bereits des Öfteren den Versuch gestartet, zu begreifen wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Sie kannten einander schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten, aber Lucas war für ihn bis heute ein kleines Mysterium geblieben. Er konnte einfach nicht durch ihn hindurch und bis in sein tiefstes Inneres blicken, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Lucas ließ ihn nicht. Und auch sonst keinen. Er hoffte trotzdem, wider besseren Wissens, dass er es sich irgendwann verdient haben würde, bis zum verborgenen Kern vordringen zu dürfen. 

" _Die Schönheit der Dinge lebt in der Seele dessen, der sie betrachtet._ "

"Was?" Lucas setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf. 

"Das sind zwar geliehene Worte, aber sie spiegeln durchaus meine Gedanken. Lu, du müsstest mittlerweile wissen, dass sich in meinen Augen niemand mit dir messen kann. Das habe ich dir schon mehrfach gesagt. Und ich hoffe, du weißt auch, dass ich das nicht einfach so dahersage."

"Eliott.. "

"Du musst nichts sagen. Alles, was ich meine, ist nur, dass meine Zeichnungen dir wohl nicht gerecht werden würden. Ich meinte nicht, dass du als Modell nichts taugen würdest." Sie sahen einander an. "Und du wärst eine gute Muse.", fügte er hinzu. 

(Er war bereits seine Muse. Aber nicht alle Gedanken mussten auch ausgesprochen werden.)

Lucas ließ den Blick auf seine, im Schoß verschränkten, Hände sinken. Dann sah er wieder auf. Das orange, gelbe, pinke, rote Licht der, bereits langsam untergehenden, Sonne filterte dabei durch seine langen, dichten Wimpern, was einen beinahe magnetischen Kontrast zu den großen, blauen Augen bildete, die Eliott so sehr liebte. 

Lucas räusperte sich, was seiner nun leicht rauen Stimme jedoch kaum half. 

"Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Aber du weißt, was du sagen _willst_. Du tust es nur nicht, weil man einmal Ausgesprochenes nicht mehr zurücknehmen kann. Ich hab doch recht, oder?" Eliott musste es einfach wissen. 

"Ja." Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber deutlich genug. 

"Du hast mir nie erklärt, warum." Er mochte zwar eben noch versichert haben, dass Lucas ihm nicht antworten musste, aber diese _blauen blauen blauen_ Augen hatten einen plötzlichen Drang in Eliott ausgelöst. Außerdem besaß er einfach ein widersprüchliches Wesen. 

"Du weißt, warum." Noch immer ein Flüstern. 

Und er wusste es. _Oh, wie er es wusste._

"Nein, weiß ich nicht." 

Stille. 

Lucas spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern, befeuchtete seine Lippen. "Wir sollten gehen, es wird bald dunkel.", wich er aus. 

Er stand auf, klopfte seine Shorts ab und lief los, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. 

Eliott war nicht wirklich enttäuscht. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Konversation nicht den Lauf nehmen würde, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, wie lange er noch würde mitspielen können. Wie lange ausweichen und vermeiden können. Wie lange er es würde ertragen müssen. Der Ungewissheit standhalten. _Muss er für immer?_

Er seufzte. 

  
  


Sie hatten den Rückweg größtenteils schweigend zurückgelegt. Die Dämmerung hatte sich schon dem Beginn der Nacht hingegeben, es war gerade noch hell genug, um ohne eine zusätzliche Lichtquelle den Weg nach Hause zu finden. Eliott blieb schließlich auf dem kleinen Marktplatz stehen, umgeben von auffällig geschäftigem Treiben für einen Donnerstagabend. 

"Hast du Hunger? Wir könnten noch etwas essen gehen." Lucas hielt beim Klang seiner Stimme nun ebenfalls inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. 

"Ich weiß nicht..", erwiderte er, gleichen Teils vorsichtig, wie nervös. 

"Wieso nicht?" Eine Pause. 

"Bist du noch böse auf mich?" Er sah so erschöpft aus. Die Schultern hingen, das Licht der Laternen und kleinen Geschäfte ließ sowohl den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn glänzen, als auch die permanenten, dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen prominenter hervortreten. 

Es gab seit ihrem Kennenlernen bisher nur zwei Situationen, in denen Eliott wirklich wütend auf Lucas gewesen war. Und heute war kein Tag, um der Liste einen weiteren Strich hinzuzufügen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht deshalb. 

"Nein. Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich möchte einfach noch nicht, dass der Tag schon endet. Lass uns etwas essen. Bitte, okay?" 

"Okay."

Da das enge, aber sehr atmosphärische, Bistro Eliotts Tante mütterlicherseits gehörte, erwies es sich, trotz des geschäftigen Abends, nicht als allzu problematisch, einen Sitzplatz zu ergattern. Sie hatten einen Tisch für zwei Personen in der vorderen Ecke, direkt neben der großen Fensterfront zugewiesen bekommen. Die Wände waren in einem warmen Beige gestrichen, geschmackvolle Gemälde und dunkelorange Akzente hier und dort ließen die Räumlichkeiten in einladendem und stilvollem Ambiente erscheinen, ohne dabei an gemütlichem Charme zu verlieren. Auf jedem der runden Tische befand sich eine mittelgroße Kerze, sowie auch ein kleines Blumenarrangement. Eliott liebte es hier. 

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, ihre Füße unter dem Tisch miteinander verschränkt und studierten die Karte. 

"Ich hätte eigentlich Lust auf Nachtisch später, aber ich hab nicht viel Geld dabei. Wollen wir uns was teilen?", fragte Lucas, als er aufsah. 

"Klar. Ich glaube, das wird eh aufs Haus gehen. Marie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für dich." Das brachte Lucas nun endlich zum Lächeln. Und es entsprach zudem der Wahrheit. Seine Tante hatte ihm bereits mehrfach über die Jahre mitgeteilt, _wie überaus zuvorkommend und hinreißend dein junger Freund doch ist, Eliott._ (als hätte er das nicht bereits gewusst) _Wie soll mich ein derartiges Gesicht denn nicht entzücken? Nun schau nicht so peinlich berührt drein und frag ihn, ob ich ihm noch etwas Gutes tun kann._

Sie unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes und nichts und alles mögliche, die Kerze bereits ein gutes Drittel herunter gebrannt. Ihr warmer Schein ließ weiße Servietten gelb erscheinen, volle, pinke Lippen noch satter leuchten. Eliott spürte Lucas Augen auf sich ruhen und riss seinen Blick los, um ihnen zu begegnen. Die Leichtigkeit des bisher mehr als schönen Abends schien sich plötzlich anderswo gebraucht zu sehen. Kurze, schlagartige Windböen schlugen gegen die Fenster und ließen die Gäste im Inneren zusammenzucken. Lose Blätter säumten die Gassen; kamen, verschwanden. Lucas öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Er schloss ihn wieder, fixierte einen Punkt hinter der Glasscheibe, befeuchtete seine Lippen und sah ihn wieder an. Dieses Prozedere wiederholte sich ein weiteres Mal. Und ein weiteres Mal. Eliott hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde nicht gefallen werden, was auch immer es war, das Lucas nicht über sich brachte, auszusprechen. Er hebte eine Augenbraue und wartete. 

"Ich muss dich um etwas bitten."

"Okay?"

"Es wird dir nicht gefallen."

"Dachte ich mir schon." Kurzes Schweigen. 

"Ich muss nach Tarascon-sur-Ariège." 

Eliott schloss die Augen. "Wann?" 

"Schon bald." Das war nicht wirklich eine Antwort. 

"Lucas, _wann_?"

"Morgen in zwei Wochen." Eliott öffnete seine Augen wieder. Er fühlte eine unangenehme Kälte sein Innerstes umschließen. 

"Wie lange." Er ließ es nicht einmal mehr wie eine Frage klingen, simple Monotonie. Lucas sah ihn nicht an. 

"Ich weiß nicht. So lange, wie es eben sein muss." 

"Du hast bisher noch keine Bitte geäußert. Was willst du, dass ich mache?" 

"Eliott-" 

"Nein!" Bei seinem harschen Tonfall zuckte Lucas sichtbar zusammen. Sie hatten das Dessert bereits vor einer Weile beendet. Eliott kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach Geld, warf es auf den Tisch, stand auf und stürmte aus dem Bistro. 

"Eliott!" Er hatte eine Seitengasse neben dem Marktplatz eingeschlagen, die ihn in Richtung seines Zuhauses führte. "Eliott, bitte warte!" 

Er hielt abrupt inne und drehte sich um; fast wäre Lucas mit ihm zusammengestoßen. 

"Was?" Es herrschte ein einziges Gefühlschaos in ihm. So viel Wut, Angst, Liebe, Sorge, Enttäuschung, Sehnsucht, Hass, Empathie, Unbenennbares. Er war immer schon ein Mensch starker Emotionen gewesen, aber das hier? "Soll ich wieder keine Fragen stellen? Einfach zu allem ja und amen sagen? Wochenlang mit der Ungewissheit leben, ob es dir gut geht, ob du wieder zurückkommen wirst? Zusehen, wie du innerlich und äußerlich nach jeder Reise zu diesem gottverdammten Ort, am Arsch der Welt, jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr gebrochen bist?" Es war Eliott egal, dass er um diese Uhrzeit mitten auf der Straße einer Wohngegend nachts eine Szene machte. Dass er seine Worte beinahe schrie. Dass er fluchte. 

Aber der Ursprung seiner Aufgebrachtheit war Sorge, nicht Zorn. 

"Du sollst auf Aurelie aufpassen, solange ich fort bin. Und mich beim Professor entschuldigen, falls er vorbeikommt. Er hat kein Telefon. Die Papiere für die Kurse werde ich online einreichen, wie bisher." Lucas wirkte recht gefasst, entschlossen. Das Zittern seiner Stimme war kaum zu bemerken, was Eliott unerklärlicherweise noch mehr aufwühlte. 

"Scheiße, und was soll ich ihnen erzählen? Welche Lüge willst du, dass ich ihnen diesmal auftische?"

"Sag, ich hab wichtige Arbeit außerhalb zu erledigen. Das ist nicht gelogen."

"Und was ist mit mir? _Was ist mit mir, Lucas?_ " Seine Stimme brach. Die Wut nicht ganz verflogen, aber von den Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten, überschattet. Lucas schluckte, seine Worte klangen erstickt. "Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich dorthin fahre."

"Woher willst du das wissen?" 

"Weil ich dafür sorgen werde." Er sah aus, als würde die ganze Welt auf seinen Schultern lasten. Wieso vertraute Lucas ihm nicht? 

"Ich mache es. Unter einer Bedingung: Was ist es, das du dort tun musst?" 

"Du weißt, das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", flüsterte er. Seine blauen Augen flehend. 

"Du hast so viele Geheimnisse, Lucas, ich brauche nur die Antwort zu diesem einen! Ist es schlimmer als die Sache mit dem Autounfall vor fünf Jahren?" Lucas sah ihn nur durchdringend an, blinzelte nicht. "Ist es _viel_ schlimmer?", versuchte Eliott es zaghaft. Lucas schluckte. "Gott, Lu. Wo bist du nur reingeraten?" Keine Wut mehr, nur noch ängstliches Flüstern. Seine Tränen liefen nun ungehindert, still. 

"Bitte mach einfach das, worum ich dich bitte, Eliott." Er konnte ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen, wenn wieder die Gefahr bestand, dass Lucas nicht heil nach Hause kommen würde. 

"Nimm mich mit.", verlangte er, der Klang seiner Stimme unerwartet entschlossen. 

"Nein."

"Lu, nimm mich mit. Wenn du mich nicht mitgehen lässt, dann.." Er wusste nicht genau, was dann. Er hoffte einfach, diese unvollendete Drohung würde ausreichen. 

"Nein, das kann ich nicht, niemals. Ich werde-" 

"Nimm mich mit, sonst werde ich nicht hier auf dich warten, wenn du zurückkommst.", unterbrach er ihn, innerlich verzweifelt. Lucas starrte ihn an.

"Was meinst du damit?" 

"Du hast die Wahl. Entweder wir sind ein Team, oder.. oder wir sind es nicht. Dann nicht mehr." Er versuchte so sehr, die Fassung zu bewahren. Dem durchdringenden Blick dieser _blauen weinenden geliebten_ Augen standzuhalten. Er wollte seine Wangen umfassen, die Tränen wegwischen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Wartete. 

"Das meinst du nicht ernst." Es klang verletzt. "Eliott, meinst du das ernst?" Er tat es nicht. _Gott, natürlich tat er es nicht._

"Ja. Entscheide dich." Er hielt diese schier endlosen Sekunden des Wartens nicht aus. 

Stille. 

Starren. 

Dann: "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Ich nehme dich mit." Eliott konnte wieder atmen. Der Sauerstoff füllte seine Lungen, sein Gehirn. Er konnte wieder klarer denken. _Er liebte ihn._

"Danke."

"Aber es gibt Bedingungen. Die sind nicht verhandelbar. Das ist kein Spaß, Eliott, verstehst du das?" 

"Ja." Er war so erleichtert. Und verängstigt. 

Es waren dunkle Wolken am Himmel aufgezogen, Eliott spürte vereinzelt Regentropfen auf seine Haut fallen. 

"Ich bin müde. Ich gehe jetzt heim. Wir treffen uns Sonntag für erste Vorbereitungen." Lucas wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Eliott wollte noch etwas sagen, irgendetwas versöhnliches. Aber er hatte seinen Willen quasi durch emotionale Erpressung erzwungen. Das war nicht etwas, das mal eben mit einem _sorry_ aus der Welt zu schaffen war. Er würde versuchen es wiedergutzumachen.

Irgendwie. 

Er sah Lucas nach, bis die Finsternis ihn verschluckt hatte und noch einige Zeit anschließend. Er würde ihn begleiten, versuchen auf ihn zu achten, ihm helfen, bei was auch immer. _Darin besteht die Liebe: Dass sich zwei Einsame beschützen und berühren und miteinander reden._ Er hatte vergessen, von wem das Zitat stammte. 

Schließlich lief auch er heimwärts. Er hoffte, die Ergründung dieses einen Geheimnisses aus Hunderten war nicht dasjenige, welches besser auf ewig verborgen geblieben wäre. Nein. Ehrlichkeit war wichtig, oder? Es würde jedenfalls nichts an Eliotts Gefühlen ändern. Falls Lucas ihn überhaupt je ganz einweihen werden würde. Vermutlich nicht. 

Müdigkeit breitete sich nun ebenfalls in Eliotts ganzem Körper aus. Er brauchte Ruhe. Schlaf. 

Er würde bereit sein. 

  
  


Es regnete in Strömen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schrieb dieses Kapitel vor mehr als sechs Monaten und wollte diese fic nun endlich veröffentlichen. Kapitel zwei ist bereits fast fertig und ich gedenke das letzte demnächst zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte ein paar Leuten gefallen wird und ich weiß zwar, dass diese deutsche Version nicht viele erreichen wird, jedoch ist sie mein Baby und die erste fic, die ich je geschrieben habe, also.. be gentle :D  
> Ich würde mich sehr über Kudos oder einen Kommentar freuen. Viele Grüße.  
> (@nachtumringt auf tumblr)


	2. Vieille dette et nouvel espoir

Eliott war früher viel mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester vereist, vornehmlich jedoch in andere Länder. Er hatte kaum eine Ahnung, wie es in Frankreich außerhalb ihrer Kleinstadt und deren näherer Umgebung aussah, nicht einmal Paris hatte er je besucht. Seit etwa drei Jahren hatte sich der Wunsch, mit Lucas die Hauptstadt für ein paar Tage oder Wochen zu erkunden, in ein festes Vorhaben transformiert. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden, aber noch fehlte ihm das nötige Geld. 

Er hatte schon so viele Ideen und träumerische Gedanken entwickelt. Wie sie all die touristischen Klischees erfüllen würden. Der Eiffelturm, das Louvre, Besuche überteuerter kleiner Cafés. Ein Hauch von Freiheit. Lucas Lachen. Abendspaziergänge. 

Eliott hätte jedenfalls nicht gedacht, dass ihr erster gemeinsamer, längerer Ausflug sie in dieses verfluchte Kaff am anderen Ende des Landes führen würde. Ohne Vorfreude, oder hochpreisige buttrige Gebäckstücke, oder aufregendes Großstadtgetümmel. Geduld war eben eine Tugend. Und er war nervös. 

____

Lucas strafte ihn mit Schweigen. Seit diesem entscheidenden Donnerstagabend, keine vollen fünfzehn Tage zuvor, hatte er so wenige Worte, wie nur irgend möglich mit Eliott gewechselt. Und es lagen noch rund fünf Stunden Zugfahrt vor ihnen. Er musste etwas gegen die erdrückende Stille und metaphorische (und physische; Lucas war darauf bedacht, dass sie sich nicht allzusehr berührten) Distanz zwischen ihnen unternehmen, sonst würde er bald noch aus der Haut fahren. Seine bisherigen drei Entschuldigungen und liebevoll gestalten Geschenke der vergangenen Tage hatten nicht die erhoffte Wirkung erzielt. Er würde noch verzweifeln. Oder anfangen zu weinen. 

"Lucas, willst du mich jetzt für immer ignorieren?" Sein Blick wurde nicht erwidert. 

"Vielleicht."

Er ging im Moment irgendwelche geografischen Daten und Zahlen durch, die Eliott absolut nichts sagten. 

"Hör zu, ich will mich nicht hier im Zug direkt vor den ganzen Leuten streiten.", ergänzte Lucas, sein Tonfall gedämpft, aber bestimmt. Eliott sah sich kurz um. Ihr Abteil war gerade so zu einem Viertel gefüllt, großzügig aufgerundet. 

"Ich möchte mich auch nicht streiten." Er erhielt keine Antwort. Also schwiegen sie wieder. Ganze drei weitere Stunden. Es war furchtbar. 

Lucas war nach einiger Zeit zum Durchsehen ewig langer Namenslisten übergegangen. 

"Darf ich vielleicht deine Hand nehmen? Bitte? Dann bin ich auch wieder still, versprochen."

Daraufhin sah Lucas ihn von der Seite an, überlegte viel zu lange. Aber er kannte Eliott. 

"Na gut." Er war froh, dass es nicht mehr ganz so abweisend klang und nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand in seine eigenen. Er atmete durch. Es wirkte wie ein erster, zaghafter Schritt in Richtung Vergebung. Er wusste nicht, woher das plötzliche Einlenken rührte und hinterfragte es auch nicht. 

Lucas wandte sich wieder seinen Recherchen zu. Eliott saß auf dem Fensterplatz, links von ihm, und auch wenn der Himmel leicht bewölkt war, fiel das Licht klar auf die gebräunte Haut. Sie lag so warm zwischen seinen Innenflächen. Sie war relativ breit, die Finger elegant und agil; insgesamt waren Lucas Hände nur geringfügig kleiner als seine eigenen. Wie konnte ein Mensch, der sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um an die Tassen in Eliotts Küche zu kommen, so vergleichsweise große Hände besitzen? Zeitweilig konnte er ihren temporären Zwist verdrängen, die Unruhe kribbelte allerdings noch stetig irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf. 

  
  


Er war schon immer von der Widersprüchlichkeit, die ihre Berührungen auslöste, fasziniert gewesen. Auf der einen Seite konnte nichts ihn derart erden und geborgen, zugehörig fühlen lassen. Sie kommunizierten dadurch fließend ohne Worte. All das ereignete sich simultan zu dem beschleunigten Puls, der aufsteigenden Hitze, dem keuschen und instinktiven Verlangen nach _mehr_. 

Den Ellbogen auf die Lehne zwischen ihnen abgelegt, hielt er Lucas Hand in seiner rechten, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen der linken über die weiche Oberseite. Er fokussierte sich auf die feinen Härchen und bläulichen, hervorstehenden Adern, die festen Knöchel, die glatten, kurzen Nägel. Er strich jeden Finger einzeln entlang, _eins zwei drei vier fünf_ , dann drehte er die Hand um und widmete sich dem Handballen, fuhr federleicht die feinen Linien nach, ertastete die erwartete, vertraute, konträre Rauheit. 

Für die gesamte Dauer von circa zehn Sekunden fragte er sich, ob seine Affinität wohl an eine Art Fetischismus grenzte, verwarf den Gedanken aber eben so schnell wieder; es war schlichte Huldigung und wahrscheinlich noch etwas anderes, dessen Ergründung für ihn momentan keine Priorität hatte. 

Einer flüchtigen Laune heraus folgend, begann er, mit beiden Daumen in kreisenden Bewegungen und vorsichtigem Druck, vom Ballen aus startend zu massieren. Er hatte so gut wie keine Ahnung davon, folgte einfach seiner Intuition. Bei einem Punkt kurz unterhalb der Stelle, wo Ring- und Mittelfinger aufeinandertrafen, hörte er ein leises Aufkeuchen, als Lucas kaum merklich neben ihm zusammenzuckte. Eliott hielt in der Bewegung inne. "Tut mir leid." 

_Grau traf auf Blau._

"Nein!", erklang Lucas Stimme hastig und definitiv zu laut für die ruhige Umgebung. Scheinbar beschämt sah er sich kurz um und räusperte sich, fuhr leiser fort. "Nein, das war.. Du musst nicht aufhören, ich meine.." Eliott wartete. "Also du kannst meinetwegen weiter- machen. Bitte." 

_Er war so schön, wenn er verlegen war._

Eliott nickte und nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf. Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, bei nächstgelegener Möglichkeit nach Anleitungen und Tipps für Massagen zu googeln. Nur für den Fall der Fälle. 

Als eine Frau per Sprechanlage ankündigte, dass ihre Haltestelle in fünf Minuten erreicht werden würde, entzog Lucas ihm die Hand mit einem verhaltenen "Danke.", und packte seine Unterlagen zusammen. Eliott vermisste sofort die beruhigende Wärme. 

Mit ihren kleinen Koffern verließen sie den Zug. 

Der Bahnhof sah so provinziell aus, wie Eliott ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie liefen in Richtung Zentrum los. 

Foix lag direkt am Rande der Pyrenäen, etwa zwanzig Minuten flussabwärts von Tarascon-sur-Ariége und nahe der Grenze zu Spanien. Da Unterkünfte in dieser Gegend Frankreichs rar gesät waren und die Planung ihrer Reise zudem kurzfristig erfolgte, konnten sie nicht in näherer Lage zu letzterem Ort übernachten und mussten auf die nächstgrößere Gemeinde ausweichen. Außerdem hatte Lucas hier erst etwas "zu erledigen". Sie überquerten eine Brücke. Ein Schild verriet Eliott, dass der Fluss unter ihnen L'Ariége hieß. 

"Wie oft warst du hier schon? Fünf-, Sechsmal?" Er versuchte, mit einer vergleichsweise unverfänglichen Frage zu beginnen, trotzdem aber mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen.

"Das hier ist das fünfte Mal." Da Lucas ihm antwortete, versuchte er sein Glück erneut. 

"Wie viele Menschen leben hier?" 

"Ich weiß nicht. Weniger als bei uns." Nun ja, kein tiefgründig ausschweifender Dialog, aber immerhin. 

"Die Landschaft ist überraschend schön.", gestand Eliott. Er würde es hier gerne weiterhin hassen und eine gewisse dubiose Aura konnte er definitiv spüren, aber mittlerweile kamen die beeindruckenden Bergsilhouetten und üppiges Grün in Sichtweite, für deren Anblick er auf der Zugfahrt.. keine Gelegenheit hatte. 

"Ja. Das Château de Foix soll sehr sehenswert sein. Wäre es nicht so neblig, könnte man es von hier aus sehen. Ich war noch nicht dort, aber es gibt in der Umgebung viele Schlösser."

"Wieso hast du es dir nicht angesehen? Du liebst alte Architektur."

"Ich bin nicht auf Erholungsurlaub hier."

Richtig.

Das Apartment war etwas eng, aber unerwartet modern eingerichtet. Wohnzimmer und Küchenzeile befanden sich in einem Raum, an den Bad und zwei Schlafzimmer angrenzten. 

"Wohnst du bei jeder Reise hier?" Eliott sah sich weiter um, als Lucas sich seiner Jacke entledigte.

Auf dem Esstisch lagen frisches Obst und ein Brief, adressiert an _Monsieur Dubois_. Wie passend. 

"Nein, ich wechsle durch."

Eliott deutete auf den Umschlag. "Du gibst einen falschen Namen an?" 

"Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Damit nahm er das Papier an sich und ging in einen der nebenliegenden Räume, vermutlich, um auszupacken oder auch nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Also folgte er Lucas nach kurzem Zögern; seinen eigenen Koffer ließ er im Wohn-/Essbereich liegen. 

An der Türschwelle blieb er stehen. Das Fenster war gekippt, die kühle Luft blies durch den offenen Spalt. Lucas lag auf dem Bett, Arme und Beine ausgebreitet, als würde er gleich einen Schneeengel machen wollen. Jedoch bäuchlings. Und ohne Schnee. Eliott sah, selbst einige Schritte entfernt, die Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinen bloßen Armen ausbreitete. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. 

"Die Fahrt war lang, wir können uns erst einmal ausruhen. Später muss ich noch los, ein paar Sachen erledigen.", erklangen Lucas Worte, leicht gedämpft durch seine, auf das Kissen gedrückte, Wange. 

"Kann ich dich zu diesen _Sachen_ begleiten?" 

"Eliott, die sind nicht gefährlich."

"Ich bin hier, um zu helfen, schon vergessen?", versuchte er es sanft, aber eindringlich. 

"Nein, du bist hier, weil du gedroht hast, mich sonst zu verlassen. _Schon vergessen_ ?", entgegnete Lucas _._

_Verlassen._

Das Wort hallte in Eliotts Kopf unangenehm. 

"Ich möchte helfen." Eine Pause, gefolgt von lautem Ausatmen. 

"Du erinnerst dich an die Bedingungen?" 

"Ja." 

_Ich werde keine Fragen beantworten, mit deren Antwort du nicht klar kommen würdest, oder irgendwelche Details preisgeben. Du wirst mich nicht direkt nach Tarascon-sur-Ariége begleiten. Und am wichtigsten: Du behältst alles, was diese Reise betrifft für dich. Verstehst du das, Eliott?_

"Ok, ich wir besprechen nachher, was du tun kannst."

"Danke."

"Jetzt lass mich schlafen." Er verlagerte sein Gesicht auf die anderer Wange, weg von Eliott. 

Auch er spürte die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen, ob der langen Reise oder der noch etwas angespannten Stimmung geschuldet, oder beidem. Er löste sich mit einem letzten Blick vom Türrahmen und ging in das Schlafzimmer nebenan. 

  
  


Es waren sechs Tage vergangen. Lucas hatte ihm tatsächlich Aufgaben übertragen, jedoch ohne konkret ersichtliche Zusammenhänge, alles etwas schwammig; und Eliott war keinen Deut schlauer als zu Beginn. Er hatte sich insgeheim erhofft, durch seine Involviertheit würde sich der Nebel etwas lichten und ihm das Gesamtbild klarer erscheinen, aber Lucas war unglaublich gut darin, Dinge geheim zu halten, zu verbergen, wenn er es wollte. 

Am heutigen Nachmittag hatte er Eliott gebeten, Mademoiselle Marchand, die Sekretärin des Gemeinderathauses in ihrer Mittagspause auf einen Kaffee oder ähnliches einzuladen, _da sie nie, wirklich_ **_nie_ ** _ihr Büro verlässt, Eliott. Nicht einmal, um aufs Klo zu gehen. Die Frau ist gruselig und ich muss wirklich ein paar Unterlagen durchsehen. Setze deinen Charme ein oder so, das wird sicher klappen._

Eliott sollte sie gleich am ersten Abend ihrer Ankunft kennenlernen. Unter einem ausgedachten Vorwand natürlich und wie es schien, hatte sie durchaus Gefallen an ihm gefunden. Er hatte nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie mittlerweile wusste, dass er nicht aus der Gegend stammte und (hoffentlich) bald schon wieder seine Rückreise antreten würde. 

Und so näherte er sich nun lächelnd ihrem Tresen, zwinkerte ihr zu und wartete geduldig, bis sie hektisch und etwas ungeschickt ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatte. Fast hätte sie mit dem Ellbogen die fast leere Kaffeetasse erwischt. 

"Monsieur Legrand, pünktlich auf die Minute. Ich bin sofort fertig." Der Name - reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wie Lucas gesagt hätte. 

"Nur die Ruhe, Florence. Für Sie warte ich gerne. Derzeit kann ich Ihre umwerfende Erscheinung bewundern." Es klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren künstlich und aufgesetzt, doch ihr Gesicht rötete sich und sie wirkte verlegen. 

Das letzte Mal, das Eliott versucht hatte zu flirten, war tatsächlich schon eine Weile her. Es war früher stets Teil seines Auftretens, seiner Persönlichkeit gewesen. Er war gut darin gewesen und hatte Spaß daran gehabt. Aber irgendwann.. 

Egal, nicht der passende Zeitpunkt. Jedenfalls schien es zu funktionieren. 

Mademoiselle Marchand war tatsächlich etwas eigentümlich, aber an und für sich ganz nett. Sie hatte ein kleines Café unweit des Rathauses vorgeschlagen. Unwillkürlich musste Eliott an seine Pläne, mit Lucas nach Paris zu reisen, denken. Wie gerne er nun Ort und Gesellschaft wechseln würde. 

Florence redete noch immer. Die anfängliche Zurückhaltung war wie weggeblasen. Ein nicht abbrechender Strom von Worten und Buchstaben und Silben und _Gott_ , diese Frau liebte es, zu erzählen. Allerdings wirkte sie äußerst enthusiastisch, gestikulierte ausschweifend und ihre braunen Augen wirkten vergnügt, was Eliott sicher fasziniert hätte, wäre er auch nur im Geringsten interessiert gewesen. Sie berichtete soeben von ihren fünf Wellensittichen und war wohl ein begeisterter Vogelfan. Gut, dass Eliott von seinen beiden non existenten Haustieren angefangen hatte. 

Er schaffte es, Florence bis weit nach dem Ende ihrer eigentlichen Mittagspause in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und sie von der Thematik Arbeit abzulenken. Vor etwa zehn Minuten hatte sein Smartphone mit einer Nachricht von Lucas vibriert. " _Hab alles, was ich brauche. Sehen uns dann im Apartment."_

Um nicht verdächtig oder unhöflich zu wirken, verhielt Eliott sich bis hierhin wie zuvor. Aber auch ihm wurde es irgendwann genug. 

Sie hatte endlich eine kurze Redepause eingelegt. Er versuchte es subtil. "Sehr faszinierend. Mit Ihnen kann man sich wirklich ausgesprochen angenehm unterhalten, Florence. Mir ist, als hätten wir eben erst das Café betreten, so gefesselt war ich." Vielleicht etwas dick aufgetragen, aber es schien seinen Zweck zu erfüllen. Sie lächelte ihn entzückt an, bevor sie einen kurzen, wohl unterbewussten Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf. 

"Oh, Mist!" Sie sprang verschreckt aus ihrem Stuhl auf. "Ich muss dringend wieder zurück! Es war wirklich sehr schön, vielen Dank für die Einladung, Monsieur Legr- Sébastien. Möglicherweise begegnet man sich ja wieder und falls nicht, eine gute Heimreise. Nochmals danke." 

Eliott erhob sich ebenfalls, sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. 

Nachdem sie hinausgeeilt war, setzte er sich wieder, trank den letzten Rest seines Cappuccinos, aß das zu günstige Croissant fertig und verweilte etwas länger. Ihm war nach einem kleinen Spaziergang. 

Als er das Apartment erreichte, näherte sich die Sonne bereits langsam dem Horizont. Für diese Jahreszeit war es hier unten wesentlich zu kühl und bewölkt, wie er fand. Ein leichter Schauer überkam ihn, er hatte keine Jacke mitgenommen. 

Als er die Wohnung betrat, saß Lucas am Esstisch, die Hände auf der Platte vor ihm gefaltet, und starrte auf das rotbraune Holz. Er sah auf, die Lampe in der Ecke warf ein warmes Licht auf ihn. "Du bist spät." Eine kurze Pause, Eliott schloss die Tür hinter sich. "War es nett?", fügte er an. 

_Nett?_

"Ich bin noch etwas durch die Gegend gelaufen, hab auch Essen mitgebracht." Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber, legte sie Pizzakartons unter seinem Arm auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. "Ich weiß das vergisst du oft, wenn du gestresst bist. Zu essen, meine ich."

"Oh.", kam es leise entgegen, fast gehaucht. "Danke." Es klang beinahe.. freundschaftlich. Vielleicht sollte er noch öfter Essen mitbringen. 

Sie aßen schweigend. Bei seinem letzten Stück angekommen, hatte Eliott schon beinahe wieder die Hoffnung auf eine Besserung ihrer Verbindung verloren, bis Lucas sich räusperte und mit einer Hand durch seine wilden Haare fuhr. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, danach sah er Eliott direkt in die Augen. Er verströmte Unbehagen. "Ich hab jetzt alle Informationen und Dokumente beisammen, die ich brauche. Morgen früh fahre ich los. Nach Tarascon-sur-Ariége." Er räusperte sich erneut. "Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich fort sein werde. Vielleicht nur ein paar Tage. Zum Schluss muss ich noch.. etwas anderes erledigen. Aber ich hoffe das wird eine kurze und schmerzlose Angelegenheit." Stille. Lucas begann, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Eliott folgte kurz der Bewegung seiner Schneidezähne auf dem vollen pink, bevor er ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Er dachte einen Moment nach. 

Dass Lucas nervös zu sein schien, wie Eliotts Reaktion ausfiel, war ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich ihr Zwist langsam, aber stetig einem Ende entgegen neigte, beschloss er. Soviel zu der guten Neuigkeit. Nun zu den schlechten. "Das heißt also, du kommst, solange du dort sein musst, nicht hierher zurück?" 

Lucas ließ seine Unterlippe frei. "Ehm, nein."

Eliott atmete einmal tief durch, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren. "Wo wirst du schlafen?" 

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wo es sich Schlaf bekommen können."

"Kann ich irgendetwas tun?" 

"Nein. Ich glaube nicht.", entgegnete er leiser. 

"Ich soll also hier warten? Bis du in- bis du, wann auch immer, wieder zurückkommst?" 

"Ja. Du kannst nicht mit, Eliott. Das- du hast den Bedingungen zugestimmt." 

Er fühlte sich furchtbar, aufs Neue hilflos. Es war scheinbar ein endloser Kreis, aus dem er nicht ausbrechen konnte. "Und diese zweite Sache. Danach. Die ist.. ungefährlich, harmlos?" 

"Nicht wirklich, nein." _Natürlich nicht._ "Aber es soll nur ein Gespräch werden. Eine.. Art Einigung. Damit das alles ein Ende hat, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Du hältst dein Versprechen und ich meins, okay?"

"Okay", flüsterte er. 

Lucas stand auf, räumte die Kartons weg, goss ihnen jeweils ein Glas Wasser ein und setzte sich wieder; schob das eine zu Eliott und leerte sein eigenes bis zur Hälfte in einem Zug. Die Schlucke erklangen unnatürlich laut in der Stille des Raumes. Er tat es Lucas gleich. 

"Hast du Angst?", fragte Eliott ihn dann. Lucas fuhr mit dem rechten Ringfinger am oberen Rand des Glases entlang, sein Blick war auf die klare Flüssigkeit gerichtet. 

"Ja. Ein bisschen. Viel, glaub ich. Ja." Eliott wollte die Arme ausstrecken und ihn an sich drücken. Trost zusprechen. Er selbst hatte auch Angst. 

"Soll ich.." Er beendete den Satz nicht. 

_War es noch zu früh?_

Er schwieg. 

Lucas Finger hielt nach einigen weiteren Sekunden inne und er blickte auf. 

"Sollst du _was_?" Ruhig und neugierig. "Eliott."

"Soll ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?", platzte er heraus. "Ich meine, dann wärst du nicht allein. Und ich auch nicht. Und.. ja." Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich leicht rötete. _Gott, wieso war er plötzlich so dramatisch?_ Sie hatten schon so oft beisammen geschlafen. Nichts neues. Überhaupt nicht. Lucas sah ihn leicht überrascht an. 

_Es war zu früh, richtig? Verdammt._

"Ja. Das wäre schön.", kam sie Antwort und Eliott war so unfassbar erleichtert. 

"Okay, gut. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es noch zu früh war.", fügte er unsicher an. Pause. 

"Nein, ich verstehe warum du es gemacht hast. Das heißt nicht, dass ich es gutheiße, aber ich verstehe es. Und ich vergebe dir."

Eliott öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Kein Ton kam heraus. Das waren die Worte, die er seit circa drei Wochen hatte hören wollen. Er war sprachlos. 

"Das alles ist schon anstrengend genug, ich will nicht auch noch ständig sauer auf dich sein müssen.", erklärte Lucas. "Ich hasse das." Als Eliott weiter schwieg, erhob er sich. "Ich ziehe mich schon mal um." Damit verschwand er in sein Zimmer. 

Als Eliott endlich seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, sich ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsachen befand und das Zimmer betrat, war sicher bereits eine Viertelstunde vergangen. Die Nachttischlampe beleuchtete den Raum nur spärlich, aber er konnte erkennen, dass Lucas auf die linke Seite des Bettes gerückt war, um Platz für ihn zu machen. 

  
  


Die Zeit verging gleich der Geschwindigkeit tropfenden Honigs, fließenden Zitronensafts, geschmolzenen Käses; unstetig, bittersüß, zäh. Sie lagen einander zugewandt und Lucas sah ihn an, als würde er entweder darum kämpfen, die Worte, die ihm auf dem Herzen lagen mit aller Macht zurückhalten, oder sein Leben lang schweigen wollen; zerrissen. Eliott versuchte geduldig zu sein, sich seinem Tempo anzupassen und zu warten, wie er es immer tat. Er würde warten. 

"Ich bin es leid, ein schlechter Mensch zu sein, Eliott. Ich bin es so leid." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber all die Emotionen in den blauen Augen vor ihm, in warmes, gedämpftes Licht getaucht, schrien in nahezu an. 

"Was ist mit mir? Du hast zugehört, wenn ich ein offenes Ohr brauchte. Du hast mit mir getanzt, wann immer ich in Melancholie versunken bin. Du hast mich umarmt und zu mir gestanden, als ich das mit meiner Bipolarität erfahren habe. All das tust du noch jetzt." Lucas schüttelte schwach den Kopf, in seinen Augen schwammen die Tränen. So viele. Wie viele würden noch fließen müssen?

"Was ist mit Aurelie? Du hast sie angenommen wie eine Schwester. Anfangs mag sie womöglich nicht dein größter Fan gewesen sein, aber jetzt? Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben und sicherlich der, der sie am meisten unterstützt. Du müsstest das nicht machen, aber du gibst stets so viel, Lucas. So viel Liebe."

"Hör auf, Eliott."

"Oder was ist mit den beiden Straßenhunden, die wir vor ein paar Jahren gefunden haben? Oder mit der Nichte von Madame Benoît, der Bäckerin? Oder als das Haus deiner Nachbarn in Flammen stand?" 

"Eliott, bitte, Stopp." Die Tränen liefen in Strömen, er sah so zerschlagen aus. Eliott rückte näher, umschlossen seine Wangen und rieb mit seinen Daumen sachte die Nässe fort. Es schien schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Lucas gehabt zu haben. 

"Verstehst du, was ich meine, Lu? Ich könnte noch so viel mehr aufzählen. Ich kenne vielleicht nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass du ein von Grund auf guter Mensch bist. Jeder macht Fehler und trifft falsche Entscheidungen und so, wie du jedes Mal zu mir gehalten hast, kannst auch du immer auf mich zählen. Versprochen."

Eine kurze Stille wuchs zwischen ihnen, geladen mit allem Unausgesprochenem und Ungreifbarem.

"Wieso." Klang nicht direkt wie eine Frage. Und vielleicht war es auch keine. Vielleicht war ein Drängen auf Versicherungen und Geständnisse und ein Hauch von Unglaube. 

"Weil du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist." 

"Du sagst es als wäre es so einfach", wisperte Lucas. 

"Das ist es. Das ist es nicht. Es ist beides. Ich weiß nicht, aber ist es relevant?" 

"Vielleicht. Ich hoffe nicht."

"Okay."

Und so beendeten sie das Gespräch. Wie immer wurde zu vieles nicht gesagt. Diese Routine bot jedoch nicht ausschließlich Frustration, sondern auch ein warmes Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Alle Gefühle existierten konträr mit- und nebeneinander, jedoch war Eliott von einer nun inneren Entschlossenheit erfüllt. Ihre Zeit hier an diesem Ort mochte bald vorüber sein, ihre gemeinsame Reise jedoch würde noch lange kein Ende finden und er war gewillt, die Entwicklung in eine neue Richtung zu führen. Es war längst überfällig. 

  
  
  


Als er seine Lider wieder öffnete und von hellgelben Sonnenstrahlen begrüßt würde, spürte er eine zwiespältige Wärme. 

Der Bereich des Bettes neben ihm war verlassen; das Apartment seelenruhig. 


End file.
